The present invention relates to movable carriers for tires, and, more particularly, to a dolly for moving truck tires and drums relative to the wheel of a tractor or cab.
In order to effect repairs on brakes of a truck or to perform other repairs involving the wheels of the truck, it is necessary to remove the tires and drums which are both heavy and cumbersome. The problem is particularly acute in the instance of double tires which are utilized in large trailers for carrying substantial loads.
A number of handling devices have been proposed to facilitate the movement of the tires inwardly and outwardly of the wheel, namely those shown in Gentry Pat. No. 2,246,882, Hennings et al Pat. No. 2,525,351, Sagen Pat. No. 2,539,274 and Crow Pat. No. 2,659,717. These devices are generally heavy and cumbersome and do not readily lend themselves to use in the field. Some do not readily lend themselves to placement on uneven surfaces, and most are not conveniently transportable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel wheel dolly for moving the tires and drums relative to the truck wheel.
It is also an object to provide such a wheel dolly which can be readily disassembled to facilitate storage for transport to a location where needed.
Another object is to provide such a wheel dolly which can be readily fabricated from easily available components to provide a long lived structure enabling facile movement of the truck tires inwardly and outwardly of the wheel.